


[N]ever again.

by Nexys



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, spoiler - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:22:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23243968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nexys/pseuds/Nexys
Summary: Meraviglioso. Il mondo in cui gli umani hanno vissuto per secoli, millenni, era meraviglioso, fino al momento in cui è rimasto abbandonato a se stesso. La natura ha trionfato, mescolandosi alla malinconia degli androidi ed alla pestilenza meccanica delle biomacchine. L’umanità è scomparsa, diretta verso la Luna. Che cosa è rimasto? Tra dolcezza, malinconia e verità nascoste, questa raccolta di flashfic racconterà scorci di esistenza, degli ultimi YoRHa sopravvissuti.Spoiler per chi non ha terminato il gioco.
Relationships: 2B/9S (NieR: Automata)
Kudos: 1





	1. 400: bad request

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia è in realtà una raccolta, che partecipa all’evento “La corsa delle Drabble&Flashfic”, I edizione, indetto da AleDic su Facebook, nel gruppo “C’era una volta con un prompt...”.

Error 400: bad request  
[9S]  
  
  


Si considerò nato difettoso, dopo aver scoperto la verità, racchiusa negli archivi più reconditi della sua memoria.  
_Sbagliato_. Se fosse stato umano, si sarebbe definito maledetto. Rinchiuso in un circolo vizioso costruito dagli esseri umani. Era stato creato - no, costruito - per poi morire - no, essere fatto a pezzi - tornare alla vita e ricominciare. Ancora e ancora, perdendo pezzi della propria coscienza ad ogni morte inflitta dalle mani della sua benefattrice e assassina, 2B. Colei che sentiva di amare, condannata ad un destino vile e pieno di dolore.  
Perché gli esseri umani avevano fatto loro questo?  
  
E in fondo, che cos’è l’amore?  
  
Perché loro non erano vivi. Non erano vite da preservare. Non erano vittime.  
Erano macchine. Nient’altro che ferraglia sacrificabile in onore di quale ragione degna di lode?   
Nessuna. Nessuna ragione.   
Quanto erano stati egoisti, gli umani.  
  
Aveva letto ogni report, e nonostante la sua intelligenza, non riusciva a comprendere che cosa avesse spinto gli esseri umani a ideare un progetto così atroce. Il Progetto YoRHa.  
La verità pura e semplice, era che l’androide non voleva capire.   
  
9S guardò il cielo con sguardo consapevole e innamorato del mondo per l’ultima volta. Tutto ciò che aveva amato, aveva cessato di esistere. Non aveva più senso continuare quel macabro teatrino, obbedire ai dettami dell’umanità impressi nel suo sistema. D’altronde, il virus logico gli stava già corrodendo la mente. Avrebbe vendicato 2B, uccidendo A2.  
Le avrebbe liberate dal suo stesso destino. E sarebbe morto per l’ultima volta.  
Sentendosi per una sola volta nella sua esistenza, un essere umano.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
259 parole.


	2. 403: forbidden

403: forbidden

[A2]  


YoRHa Type A (Attacker) No.2.  
 _Obsoleta_.  


Così era stata definita dal suo Pod, e in tale modo etichettata negli archivi del Bunker. Superata dai modelli 2B e 9S, basati sulle sue memorie, sui dati che con fatica aveva raccolto durante l’ultima guerra.  
Quanti androidi aveva visto morire, fatti a pezzi dalle biomacchine? Quanti compagni aveva perduto nel tentativo di vincere una guerra persa in partenza?  
Ciò che rimaneva dell’umanità che andava protetta, non era che un file, un programma destinato a ripetersi all’infinito.  
  
 **Accesso ai dati del Progetto YoRHa negato.**  
No. 2 non possiede sufficienti privilegi di sistema per accedere.  
  
 **Accesso ai dati del Progetto YoRHa negato.**  
No. 2 non possiede sufficienti privilegi di sistema per accedere.  
  
 **Accesso ai dati del Progetto YoRHa negato.**  
No. 2.... sei sicura di voler accedere?  
  


Aveva visto.  
Aveva scoperto in che spirale di morte eterna gli umani l’avevano condannata. Lei, così come tutti gli altri, costretti a combattere una guerra sterile, in nome di una razza animale scomparsa, egoista e crudele anche da morta.  
Tutto ciò, non aveva nessun senso.   
Aveva ucciso biomacchine, giustiziato androidi corrotti. Corrotti da cosa?  
Da un virus logico progettato da chi?  
A favore di quale stramaledetta causa?

Ed era comparso il nuovo modello. No. 2 Type B. Una sua mera imitazione frutto di un upgrade programmato. Più moderna, più resistente, più obbediente. In grado di non opporsi agli ordini del Comando come aveva fatto lei.  
Le avevano negato l’accesso alla verità, così come di ribellarsi. E invece, avvalendosi di una backdoor - la sua coscienza - si era liberata dai gioghi di quel crudele sistema.  
Per l’ennesima volta, 9S avrebbe scoperto la verità e sarebbe stato ucciso da 2B. 

  
L’azione scelta è sconsigliata. Confermare?   
Sì.

Androide No. 2 Type A scollegata dalla rete. 

  


Era giunto il momento di interrompere quel sadico gioco.  
Assassina.  
Traditrice.  
Obsoleta.

  
  
  
  
Umana.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
307 parole.


	3. 404: not found

404: not found

[2B]  


Che cosa è rimasto, se non la disperazione?  
 _Ci hanno preso in giro.  
Si sono presi gioco di noi, illudendoci di averci dato uno scopo glorioso per il quale sacrificare le nostre vite.  
Come se noi fossimo mai stati vivi._  
  
A questo pensava, 2B, mentre si trascinava verso il ponte sospeso, dopo aver lasciato indietro qualche componente del proprio corpo, nel tentativo di quantomeno schivare gli attacchi dei nemici. La vista le si era guastata, e anche i suoni avevano iniziato a sembrarle distorti. Sentiva dolore ovunque, ed era solo colpa di quella sadica funzione che gli esseri umani avevano deciso di impiantarle: forse per renderla più simile a loro, e godere nel saperla sofferente?   
A quel punto non sapeva più nemmeno se i suoi pensieri fossero frutti del virus logico che le stava corrodendo l’unità di memoria principale. Stava divorando senza pietà ogni frammento di codice, provocandone continui crash, errori di sistema.   
  
Gloria all’umanità.  
  
Quella stessa umanità che l’aveva illusa di avere un ruolo fondamentale per quei pochi superstiti relegati sulla Luna. Ma ormai lo aveva capito, lo aveva letto tra i cluster di memoria ai quali le era stato precluso l’accesso fino al momento in cui il virus si era divorato i blocchi.   
Avrebbe tanto voluto continuare a vivere all’oscuro. Morire per l’ultima volta come la guerriera che aveva sempre creduto di essere. Smettere di funzionare e spegnersi senza il rimorso di aver ucciso 9S così tante volte, per colpa di quel circolo meschino, frutto delle menti umane.  
 _Punite con l’estinzione_.  
Una magra consolazione, ma almeno non avrebbe dovuto ricominciare da capo. Il Bunker era stato distrutto, non si sarebbe svegliata in un altro corpo di riserva.   
  
E 9S, il _suo_ Nines, che tanto l’aveva amata - quale meraviglioso e sconosciuto sentimento umano, l’amore - avrebbe dovuto capire. Avrebbe aperto dolorosamente gli occhi e prendere in mano la situazione come lei non avrebbe più potuto fare. Questa volta, sarebbe sopravvissuto per vendicare tutto il dolore che gli androidi avevano patito nei millenni.  
Attraversando il ponte, cieca, sorda e prossima allo spegnimento, fece un backup di emergenza dei suoi ricordi, da passare a 9S tramite la propria spada.  
A2 era indicata per quell’ultima missione. L’avrebbe portata a compimento.  
  
Gloria agli androidi.   
  
  
  
  
  
**Alert** : limite di surriscaldamento raggiunto.   
Spegnimento d’emergenza.   
Riavvio.  
  
...   
Errore.   
Errore.   
Errore.   
Sistema operativo non trovato.   
Impossibile avviare.   
Impossib...   
  
  
  
_...s...cusa Ni...nes._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
392 parole.


	4. 410: gone

410: gone

[A2/2B/9S]

  
Non siamo stati nient’altro che umili frammenti di codice.  
Sequenze cadenzate e strutturate di 0 e di 1 che, incatenate a regola d’arte in cluster di dati, hanno dato ai nostri corpi senza vita, la parvenza di un’anima.  
Siamo stati generati per porre fine all’invasione delle biomacchine, creature meccaniche generate dalla follia di una razza aliena che ha spazzato via il genere umano.   
Nei millenni la storia si è persa nei meandri di una guerra senza fine. Dal fare la guerra per un fine comune, siamo giunti a farla, compierla, per il puro gusto di farla. Perché è stato scritto nel nostro codice. Siamo nati per combattere una guerra sterile, ancora e ancora, dove non ci sono e mai saranno né vincitori né vinti.  
Abbiamo perso tutti, alla fine.  
  
Ci hanno reso intelligenti, sensibili, quasi umani.  
L’uomo ha sempre avuto questo vizio, di umanizzare nuove scoperte e tutto ciò che andava al di là della loro comprensione. Ci hanno creati e resi a loro immagine e somiglianza, proprio come secondo la leggenda il loro Dio ha fatto con l’umanità intera. Si sono posti al di sopra di noi come Lui, e di hanno mandati a morire in nome della loro causa, nascondendosi sulla Luna in attesa che noi facessimo e finissimo lo sporco lavoro che avevano iniziato.  
Hanno mentito. Si sono estinti, lasciandosi in balia di una spirale di vita e di morte costante come un moto perpetuo regolato dalla indiscussa vastità dell’Universo, il cui motore immobile è un’insormontabile incognita persino per noi. Siamo rimasti qui a morire in nome di una causa che viene costantemente cancellata e riscritta nelle nostre memorie, in modo che nessuno di noi possa sapere mai - e diffondere - la verità.  
Siamo poco più che ferraglia senziente, come le biomacchine.  
  
Abbiamo combattuto accanto a compagni e compagne, persi innumerevoli volte in battaglia. Abbiamo sofferto e rinnegato le emozioni, poiché indegni di manifestarle: ci sono state impiantate nelle nostre schede madri, ma non ci è stata conferita la facoltà di utilizzarle. Abbiamo imparato ad andare avanti perché così ci è stato ordinato, accettando di essere schiavi di un sistema corrotto, molto più che da un virus logico.  
  
Oggi, la guerra è finita. Ci siamo spenti, e ciò che parla non è che una registrazione destinata a perdersi nella vastità dell’Universo sconosciuto. Gli esseri umani si sono estinti. Gli androidi anche.  
Forse pure le biomacchine.  
Non abbiamo più il diritto e la voglia di esistere.  
Siamo morti per l’ultima volta.  
Siamo morti da umani.  
Senza un Dio in cui credere, perché è morto con noi.  
  


  
429 parole.  



End file.
